


In the Bathroom (Shevine)

by ShevineObsessed



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, bladam
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevineObsessed/pseuds/ShevineObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the blind auditions a contestant gets nervous and runs off stage. While looking for him Blake and Adam decide to look for the contestant and check the bathrooms. In there, things get a little steamy.</p><p>Just some smut for you fellow Shevine shippers ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bathroom (Shevine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shevine fic...I hope you enjoy it. I posted it on Tumblr and on quotev but not many read it so you probably have never read it.

I ran into the bathroom and pushed open the first stall door I could reach. The door of the stall slammed behind me and I began to throw up.

I was extremely nervous and fear was taking over my entire body. I was about to audition for NBC’s The Voice, but I ran off the stage. I started feeling like this after hearing Carson Daly call my name and begin to talk to me to “get my story.” I could feel my stomach sink to my feet as I stood, waiting to walk through the large double doors that led to stage. Then a woman wearing a headset and carrying a clipboard handed me a microphone and opened the two double doors that read “The Voice.” 

Slowly, I walked onto the stage and gripped the microphone in my clammy hands. I saw the backs of the coaches’ chairs, each reading their names. I struggled to breathe as the music for my audition started. I began to hyperventilate and felt sick to my stomach. I dropped the microphone and it clattered onto the stage floor as I dashed off the stage. I could hear Carson Daly run onto the stage and yell for me to come back. He spoke into the microphone to the audience and the judges, whose chairs were still turned, as I made to through the double door I had went through to get onto the stage. 

That’s how I ended up here, in the men’s restroom, barfing up my breakfast. I had major stage fright and extremely low confidence, plus I was only sixteen and had a feminine voice for a guy, so I was nervous my voice wouldn’t be good enough to get a chair to turn.

I flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall of the stall. It occurred to me that I hadn’t really taken in my surroundings or checked to see if anyone else was in here. I peeked out of the stall and didn’t see anyone. I checked the other stalls and the urinal area, all which turned out to be empty. The bathroom was gorgeous! It had a beautiful red floor tile with a few black tiles scattered throughout. The walls were alternating red and black, one wall painted red and the one next to it painted black. There was a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling near the sinks that were equally ad extravagant. Pictures hung on the wall displaying the coaches and the past Voice winners. 

Suddenly, the door handle turned and I darted for a random stall and stood on the toilet seat and squatted down so I couldn’t be seen. I heard two pairs of shoes enter and stop once the door shut behind them. 

“We better check to see if he is in here,” a familiar husky voice with a country accent said. I heard him walk off and start to check the stalls. I silently reached out to lock my stall door as quietly as possible, hoping and praying he would think it was out of order. The shoes came closer and jiggled my door. I held my breath and my heart stopped. “Must be out of order,” he said as he left to check the rest of the bathroom and I let myself relax a little. 

“Well, he’s not in here,” the same voice from before spoke to the other person he had entered the bathroom with. 

“I hope this guy is worth it, I mean everyone is going through all this trouble to find him,” the other person said, voice much different from the accented one from earlier. I leaned to the side and peeked out of the crack. I silently gasped and covered my mouth. It was Blake Shelton and Adam Levine! I’ve never been this close to a celebrity before, thee closest I’ve been was my television and laptop. 

“Oh please, I know your glad the kid ran off. You wanted a break; I could see it in your eyes. Matter fact, you look like you haven’t slept in a while,” Blake commented while admiring himself in the mirror. 

“Well, I’ll admit, it’s nice having this break, but I’m serious, that kid better be worth it,” Adam said while fixing his hair. “I don’t mean to sound harsh but it’s practically the end of all the blind auditions and none of us have more than four spots left.”

“You sound so stressed out, relax man.” 

“I’m not stressed! I’m just…irritated. You know family and friends and this job. I love this job but I haven’t slept well in a while and lot is going on with my family right now and—“ there was a sound, similar to a locking noise, and Adam stopped talking. He turned towards the door and said, “Blake, did you just lock the door?” Blake entered the frame of what I could see and nodded.

“I did…I figured I’d help you with your stress. You know, help you ‘release,’” Blake said seductively as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. Adam visibly stiffed and I could see his cheeks begin to flush a bright red. I leaned forward so I could see a bit more. I knew Blake and Adam had a bromance going on, but I didn’t actually believe it was real. My younger sister was obsessed with their bromance, she even blogged about it, but I always thought they just acted that way because it got more viewers.

“Blake, cut it out, someone could walk in at any moment. They’d get the wrong idea.” Ignoring his pleas, Blake kissed Adam’s neck. I could see Adam bit his lower lip again. His hands rubbed up Blake’s body as Blake continued to kiss and suck on Adam’s neck. Blake pushed Adam forward so Adam was slightly bent over and leaning against the sink. 

“Do you really want this to stop?” Blake hissed, hands drifting lower until they reached Adam’s ass. He rubbed Adam’s ass and squeezed it in his large hands, earning a groan from Adam. Adam’s eyes looked hooded and filled with ecstasy. 

“B-But someone could walk in and—”

“I hope someone does walk in, so they can see that the tough bad boy they think Adam Levine is, is actually naughty and submissive and can only be satisfied by my big cock,” Blake murmured loudly as he traced the inside of Adam’s pants with one of his fingers. Adam noticeably shivered and Blake smirked in response. He sucked on Adam’s neck and made him instinctively cover his mouth and stifle a moan. It was a lot higher than his regular voice and it sounded so desperate for more. Blake pressed himself against Adam and ran his hands up Adam’s thighs.

“Oh fuck it!” Adam said, giving up all resistance to Blake’s antics. He turned around to face Blake and wrapped his arms around his neck. They began to kiss each other softly at first then passionately. Adam’s fingers tangled themselves in Blake’s hair and Blake squeezed Adam’s ass again, which I had just noticed was a bit bigger than I thought. Blake lifted Adam up and wrapped Adam’s legs around his waist. 

Moans and growls filled the room and I quietly unlocked the stall door. I opened it slightly to get an even better view of the situation. That doesn’t make me a pervert does it? Sure I was captivated by the make-out session Adam and Blake were having and I was even hard, but that doesn’t make me a pervert? Anyone observing this accidentally would be turned on, girl or guy. Whatever, I’m not going to dwell on it anymore. I looked back out at Adam and Blake. 

Blake had Adam against the wall and was grinding up against him making Adam moan Blake’s name. Blake stopped and took off Adam’s belt and pants leaving Adam only in his tight briefs and white T-shirt. Adam was breathing hard and looked dazed as Blake took off his own belt and pants, leaving him in his big plaid boxers. They gazed into each other’s eyes and huffed and puffed, out of breath. Adam kept his legs wrapped around Blake’s waist and kept his arms around his neck. Blake pecked Adam’s lips as he held him. He pulled only inches away and started to grind against him slowly.

“AAAHH! B-Blake, harder…fa-faster!” Adam exclaimed moving his hips to add friction. Blake obliged and moved faster. After a few moments filled with groans of what I’m sure was pure bliss for Adam and Blake, Blake pulled Adam’s briefs off, then pushed his own boxers down to his knees. He quickly returned to the task of grinding against Adam before he could protest. I could see their cocks rubbing against each other and glisten with pre-cum. Blake’s hand gripped the base of Adam’s cock, making him gasp.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say you can,” Blake commanded as he stopped grinding against him. “Get on your knees.” Blake put Adam down and Adam got on his knees in front of Blake’s erect cock. He gripped it in his hands and brought his mouth to the tip. Adam kissed it and closed his eyes as he swallowed the large cock in his mouth hungrily; bobbing his head slowly then quickly as if he’d done it before and knew it would drive Blake crazy. Blake threw his head back and groaned loudly. Adam massaged the base of Blake’s cock with one hand and the other rested on Blake’s thigh. Blake pulled Adam’s hands away and intertwined their fingers together as he thrusted into Adam’s mouth gently. I could hear Adam moan loudly as Blake fucked his mouth. Blake shoved it deep in Adam’s mouth and climaxed inside. Adam squeezed his eyes shut and seemed to struggle swallowing Blake’s load. 

Blake pulled himself out of Adam’s mouth and pulled him up by their intertwined hands and grabbed Adam’s chin. They gazed into each other’s eyes, both breathing hard, their breaths mingling together. Their faces were extremely close, as they continued to lock eyes. They put their foreheads together and both closed their eyes and smiled. Blake pulled back to kiss Adam’s forehead gently then tenderly kiss his lips. Adam kissed back and their kisses became rushed and sloppy, filled with lust. Adam wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck as Blake wrapped one of Adam’s legs around him and lowered his hand to Adam’s ass. It appeared to me that he was playing with his entrance, trying to prepare him yet tease him at the same time.

“Blake…B-Blake! Stop! I-I need…Please I-ugh-ah!” Adam mumbled digging into Blake’s back and wiggling his hips.

“Beg for my then. Properly,” Blake responded. I could see Blake thrust his fingers inside Adam and then take them all the way out once Adam groaned. 

“Blake, please, I need your…your cock inside me. Please fuck me!” Adam begged. He pulled away to kiss Blake’s cheek and kiss down his neck. That seemed to make Blake blush and quickly lift Adam up and press him against the wall. He positioned himself for entry and thrusted inside fiercely, making Adam cry out in pain and pleasure. Adam wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck and buried his face in it. Blake continued to thrust into Adam at a fast, steady pace. Adam started to move his hips to match the pace and tossed his head back with two fistfuls of Blake’s shirt in his hands. They continued until they both climaxed together and changed their positions so Adam was bent over and holding onto the wall. Blake entered him so that he was all the way in and pulled all the way out until at that was inside was the tip his cock. He swiftly slammed back inside of Adam and repeated the action, making Adam beg for more and beg for it harder. Blake was fully inside Adam when he stopped and Adam looked back at Blake. 

“Why-Why did you st-stop?” he asked, out of breath, probably from moaning so much.

“I just realized you came without permission.” Adam’s eyes got wide.

“I’m sorry…A-Are you going to punish me now?” Blake smirked and nodded. Adam seemed happy and bit his lip seductively. Blake pulled out of Adam and raised a hand. He quickly swung it down and hit the side of Adam ass with a loud smack, earning moans and whimpers from Adam. He repeated the motion several times until Adam’s ass was bright pink and red. He rubbed his hands over the tender and now rosy skin. 

“You’re such a slut. You enjoy being punished don’t you?” Blake said as he raised Adam’s white T-shirt kissed down his spine. Blake rubbed his length against Adam’s entrance, teasing him as he ran his big hands under Adam’s shirt. “You want me inside you?” Blake asked, reaching a hands around Adam to jerk him off a few times and play with the head of his cock.

“You already know the answer dickhead,” Adam responded.

“Then spread yourself for me.” Adam, without hesitation, used his hand to hold his cheeks apart, exposing himself. Blake hunched over Adam and kissed his lower back all the way to his entrance. He jerked Adam off as he licked his entrance. It visibly drove Adam crazy and made him beg for more. Blake thrusted into him with a strong force and moved his hips with such lightning fast speed. Their moans and growls slightly covered up the smacking sounds their bodies made when Blake slammed roughly into Adam.

“Blake! C-can I cum? Please?” Adam begged, fists tightening until they turned white. 

“C-cum with me!” Adam nodded and threw back his head. “A-Adam!” Blake exclaimed in a low groan as he climaxed.

“S-Shelton! A-Ahh! Yesss!” Adam moaned in a high voice as he climaxed. They panted as they tried to gather themselves. After a few minutes they were breathing regularly and were cleaning up their mess. Soon they were dressed and Blake had Adm against the wall again and was kissing him tenderly.

“Hope I didn’t hurt you too bad,” He said softly.

Adam laughed and said, “Please, Shelton, you’ve never hurt me.” They continued to baby talk each other a little more and kissed one last time. As they began to leave I heard Adam say, “Well, that’s another crazy place we’ve fucked.” 

“Yeah, but that one time in the dressing room was probably the craziest. That time in that packed elevator was crazy too though,” Blake laughed, reminiscing. 

“That doesn’t count, we didn’t really fuck, you just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.” They exited the bathroom, one after the other, after unlocking the door. I got down from squatting on the toilet, still hard. I took care of my “little problem” quickly and left the bathroom, a few minutes later, still stunned by what I had just witnessed. The woman with the headset and clipboard form before ran up to me.

“Peter Atkins! You’re him right?” I nodded and she sighed in relief. “I found him guys,” she said into her headset. She motioned for me to wait and listened to what was being said to her and nodded. “The producers want to give you another chance to audition. Do you want to?” she asked. I nodded, nervousness no longer there, just confusion. I was in a daze as I walked onto the stage, surrounded by tons of people and being watched on Tv by even more. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I can do this! Luckily, I gathered myself quick enough to not miss any of my intro and not long after I started to put my heart into it and I heard two chairs turn, then two more and I felt amazing. When I finished my song, I saw everyone giving me a standing ovation and noticed Adam and Blake looking at each other longingly. 

I chose Team Adam, mostly because he was my favorite and because I had a bit of a celebrity crush on him, (Yes! I’m gay!), but also because he had high feminine voice like mine.

At the end of the show, the coaches gathered their teams together and we had a small party to get to know each other. I saw Blake and Adam sneak out and being the curious person I am, I followed them a safe distance away. I found them in a room that looked like it had been out of use for sometime and was now used for storage. I peeked in the small window on the door and saw them kissing. The door was slightly cracked and I heard Adam whisper to Blake, but I couldn’t hear what it was. 

“I want to be with you forever Adam, I really do, but if I left Miranda it’d be pretty damn obvious,” Blake mumbled almost inaudibly into Adam’s hair. 

“I know Blake, I understand, it’s fine. As long as I can hold you like this every so often…I’ll be fine. You said Miranda seems distant anyways since the rumors of you cheating came out, so maybe she’ll divorce you instead. Then you won’t seem like the bad guy.” Adam snuggled into Blake’s chest and he started to laugh. “I can’t believe I’m the other woman, well man, but still.” Blake laughed with him and they stayed silent for a few minutes, embracing each other.

“We better head back before anyone notices we’re both gone,” Adam finally said. Blake nodded and kissed Adam on the head, then his cheek, which led to several more kisses that led to a steamy make-out session. Adam pushed Blake away and started to leave after smirking at him and mumbling a quiet, “Later.” Blake followed Adam and I quickly started to leave so I wouldn’t get caught, but I tripped on my shoestrings and I fell flat on my face. Adam and Blake stepped out.

“How much did you see,” Adam hissed, looking pissed and embarrassed and scared at the same time. Oh shit! I’m dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> I HAVE started a new fic. It will probably be awhile before its out because of schoolwork and such but I dont plan for it to be a long one so hopefully that helps and lets me publish it quicker. 
> 
> ~ Love You All ~
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!!!!!


End file.
